CDLT
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: After Epsilon deletes himself and the Blood Gulch Crew escapes with their lives, something unexpected happens. The release of energy frees a secret AI that Project Freelancer was working on: Omicron. It escapes by possessing a prototype battle suit. The events open a portal and send four certain people into a world of monsters. CaboosexRuby TuckerxYang DonutxBlake OCxWeiss
1. Team Formation

**Well, this is an event fic for another year of living. It's called CDLT and in case you're wondering, it's pronounced "cobalt." Hey, if CRDL can be Cardinal and not Curdle, then CDLT can be Cobalt! So yeah, enjoy the story I made just because my birthday is almost here. Talk about selfish.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

"Come on! We need to hurry!" This was the cry heard from Tucker as he ran towards the area where he, Caboose, Donut, Simmons, Sarge, Griff, Lopez, and Doc ran to the rendezvous point at which they would meet up with Four Seven Niner, their pilot. Hargrove's troops ran after them, intent on stopping them from escaping. Suddenly, a figure in black armor with white plating dashed in and knocked down a few soldiers. It turned to them and, in a warped male voice, yelled, **"Keep going! I'll hold them off!"** However, Tucker, Donut, and Caboose stayed and helped the man fight back the soldiers. As the others got on and started shooting to assist the quartet, firing at the troops to hold them back.

Suddenly, a burst of energy rippled through the area, forcing everyone to the ground. A spiral of darkness opened right next to the quartet, slowly dragging them in. Tucker cried, "Guys! We need a little help here!" Doc and Simmons ran to find something to throw to their friends, but it was too late. Tucker, Donut, Caboose, and the mysterious figure were pulled into the gap, which immediately closed after they entered. Four Seven Niner saw the event and silently said, "I'm sorry, boys. There's nothing we can do. We need to leave or we're all dead." The others nodded sadly and strapped themselves into their seats, trying to hold back tears from losing their friends. Even Sarge shed a few tears. Lopez commented, "¿Me supone que me sienta triste? Lo digo porque me siento triste." *****

…

As the last student was launched into the Emerald Forest, a white flash erupted in the sky. Ozpin and Glynda looked at it in shock. Ozpin was a middle-aged man with glasses and messy gray hair. He stood about half a foot taller than Glynda, and held a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Glynda Goodwitch was a woman about the same age as Ozpin and had blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore glasses, and dressed like a witch, which was ironic considering her last name. In one hand, she held a riding crop and in the other, a monitoring tablet. "Professor Ozpin, should we stop the initiation?" asked Glynda. Ozpin shook his head and said, "There's no need. We'll just watch through the cameras and interfere only if necessary." Glynda nodded and looked through the cameras, taking notes of who became pairs.

"Admit it! We're lost!" yelled Ruby Rose as she sat down on a rock. She was at the age of fifteen, had black hair with red tips, and wore a Gothic Lolita dress that was black and red. Her silver eyes wandered around the clearing, and her knee-high boots shifted around on the ground as she swung around Crescent Rose, her custom made scythe with a built in sniper rifle. Crescent Rose was red as well. Weiss glared at Ruby and retorted, "No we're not!" Weiss was seventeen, a good two years older than Ruby. She had white hair, icy blue eyes, and a scar that went over her left eye. She wore a white dress and white high heels and had a tiara in her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. She held Myrtlenaster in her hand. Myrtlenaster was a rapier with a built in Dust revolver. The revolver was currently filled with fire Dust, ice Dust, and lightning Dust.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Beowolves, creatures of the Grimm. They were large black wolves with white plating on their bodies and red eyes, both traits shared by all Grimm. Ruby and Weiss quickly moved into defensive positions. Ruby changed Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form and started firing at the monsters. Weiss made glyphs and froze the Beowolves, stabbing and slashing at any that got too close. However, the battle was taking its toll and soon, both girls were exhausted and stared in fear as the remaining Beowolves closed in on them, eager to feast on the two humans that killed a small portion of their pack. As one of the younger Beowolves raised its claw to strike, the two girls closed their eyes and waited for the end. A shadow crossed in front of them and a yelp of pain was heard. Shocked, Ruby and Weiss looked up.

They couldn't understand what they saw. A large being clad in futuristic aqua armor- was that a robot? - stood in front of them, a large energy sword in front of it. The next thing they knew, a Beowolf claw landed in front of them, severed at the elbow. Ruby looked at the Grimm, and saw that one was missing an arm. The figure looked at them and asked, "Are you two okay?" Shaking off the shock, Weiss nodded and asked, "We're fine. Who are you?" Their savior replied, "The name's Lavernius Tucker. My friends are somewhere around here. Mind helping me out?" Ruby quickly nodded and said, "Sure! Oh, and my name's Ruby Rose. This is Weiss Schn-""I can introduce myself, you dolt! My mane is Weiss _Schnee_. Thank you for assisting us. Allow us to return the favor by helping you find your comrades," said Weiss. "Alright," said Tucker, "let's get to it."

It was ridiculously easy to find Caboose, Donut, and the man who was pulled in with them. All the trio had to do was follow the sound of gunfire and explosions. "Freckles! Open fire!" "Yes, Master." "It's time to blast you all with lots of hot stuff!" **"Is there no end to these monsters?!"** Tucker blinked and said, "Yep, that's them. I have no idea who the guy in black is, though." Ruby dashed into the fray and started slashing at the Ursai, Boarbatusks, and Beowolves. Weiss sighed in exasperation, muttered about how impatient Ruby was, and ran in, joining the battle. Donut, who wore pink armor, stood out the most, throwing grenades to and fro with deadly accuracy. Caboose, with the help of his personal AI Freckles, mowed down the Grimm that were stupid enough to run at him in straight lines. The figure in black armor was just throwing them around with brute strength. Tucker shrugged, thinking that he would just sort things out later. He activated his energy sword and stabbed the nearest Beowolf.

…

Ozpin looked calmly at the group in front of them. Tucker, Donut, Caboose, and their mysterious comrade stood in front of him, the first three glancing around the room. He calmly asked, "Who are you four? Are you humans or some type of war robot made by the Atlas military?" Tucker replied, "Caboose, Donut, and I are human. I don't know about the guy over there, though." said Tucker. Said figure looked at them and said, **"Sorry for not mentioning it, but I am called Omicron,"** in its warped voice. **"I am an AI made for combat. Do not think that I am allied with your enemies. I chose to come and join you."**

Coughing, Ozpin got the attention of the quartet. "Well then, how would you like to join my school? We could help you learn more about the world and the Grimm-the monsters you fought." Tucker replied, "We don't really have a choice. We'll join." The professor smiled and said, "Then, what are your names?" After the exchange, he said, "Michael Jesus Caboose, Lavernius Tucker, Franklin Delano Donut, and Omicron Tristitia, you shall be called Team CDLT, led by Michael Jesus Caboose."

"WHAT?!" The cry could be heard from five miles away.

 **Prologue complete. They'll still be introduced in front of the school. I mean, the teams still haven't been announced to the entire school, so they'll be introduced with the others on stage. And yes, the J in Caboose's full name stands for Jesus. It's with the Spanish pronunciation, though. And Omicron's armor is the Prefect assault armor, just black with white trim that makes it look like there is more armor over the suit's armor, especially on the helmet, in which it looks like a Grimm mask. And the oval-visor-thing in the center of the helmet is blood red making the Grimm mask appearance on the helmet scarier and realistic. Anyways, happy birthday to me on Wednesday… And see you guys soon! I hope. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**

 ***Translation: Am I supposed to feel sad? I ask because I feel sad.**


	2. Integration

**Well then, I'll just immediately answer the question: Why is Caboose the team leader? True, Tucker is the best nominee for leader out of the four, but with Caboose as leader, it's going to be pure chaos and comedy. That's why he's the leader. And if you don't know what Tucker, Donut, and Caboose look like, they're wearing what they wore in "The End". You know, the last episode of Red vs Blue Season 13. I can't believe that they're making a Season 14, which is the how-it-all-happened season.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

It was time for Ozpin to announce the new teams. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You collected the black bishop pieces. From now on, you shall be Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." The aforementioned boys puffed in pride, clearly pleased with their achievements.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You collected the white rook pieces. You shall be known and Team JNPR (Juniper), led by Jaune Arc." The blonde was so stunned that when Pyrrha lightly punched his arm, he fell over. The audience laughed at him. Ruby, Tucker, Ren, Donut, Omicron, and Blake all winced in sympathy.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces. You shall be Team RWBY (Ruby), led by Ruby Rose." The girl cheered as her sister hugged her. Blake faintly smiled at the declaration while Weiss frowned, clearly upset by the outcome.

Ozpin cleared his throat and continued. "I would like to make an announcement. There is a new team joining us. I would like you to meet Michael J. Caboose, Franklin Delano Donut, Lavernius Tucker, and Omicron Tristitia of Team CDLT (Cobalt), led by Michael J. Caboose." Caboose, Donut, Tucker, and Omicron walked up to the front of the stage, drawing the attention of the audience. Whispers broke out throughout the stadium. "Who are they?" "Are those robots?" "They can't be human."

Ozpin announced, "Team CDLT, please remove your helmets." The team did so, shocking the audience with their appearances. Caboose had light skin, bright blue eyes, and short blond hair. The bridge of his nose was flecked with freckles and his face radiated playfulness and innocence, which slightly bothered the other students. "Hello! My name is Michael J. Caboose, but you can call me Caboose. Oh, and this is Freckles!" The idiotic leader raised his rifle. "Say hello, Freckles." People were starting to question his sanity when Freckles' deep voice echoed through the auditorium. "Hello, humans," said the rifle.

Donut was blonde and light skinned as well, but he had green eyes and his hair was longer and wild. Donut also happened to appear to be a bit feminine, but he also seemed to be a rather nice person. "Nice to meet you all! I'm Franklin Delano Donut. And for your information, my armor is _not_ pink. It's lightish-red! Anyways, just call me Donut." Nobody questioned his choice of color in fear of what he would do, judging by the various grenades hanging from his waist.

Tucker, surprisingly, had tanned skin. He had short black hair and his brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. He smirked and said, "What's up? The name's Lavernius Tucker, but I just go by Tucker. I hope that we all get along." People relaxed, thinking that Team CDLT finally had a normal person.

It was then Omicron's turn to introduce himself. _'Crap. What about Omicron? What will he do?'_ thought Tucker. His worries increased as Omicron reached up to his helmet to remove it. He relaxed as a human head was revealed, his keen eyes believing that Omicron was using a very strong hologram. How wrong he was.

When everyone saw Omicron, they rubbed their eyes and looked at Ruby, then back to Omicron. He was nearly a spitting image of Ruby; he had skin as white as snow, golden eyes, and pitch black hair. His hair had red tints at the tips, just like Ruby's. He even had the same hairstyle! However, Omicron was taller than Ruby by three inches, and the red tips were blood red instead of a rosy red. Ruby and Yang silently wondered if they actually had a long-lost sibling and nobody told them about it.

"Hello. My name is Omicron Tristitia. I hope that we will get along." When Omicron spoke, many hearts fluttered. His voice was soothing, and the fact that his faint accent was almost musical didn't help. Suddenly, everyone realized that even his voice was feminine. In fact, his voice was about two octaves lower than Ruby's. The girl and her sister were then even more convinced that Omicron could be a long-lost sibling.

The team finished introducing themselves, and was amused at how the students had reacted to Freckles when Caboose introduced him. Omicron was rather confused how Freckles could still have such a deep voice if he was now inside a gun. He felt it was too much trouble to figure it out, so he dropped the matter. Ruby, however, loved Freckles and wanted to know more about him and had to be dragged away by both Yang and Tucker, who both instantly became friends. Blake and Weiss kept glancing at Omicron, wondering if he was related to Ruby and Yang.

…

"I can't believe it! Our dorm rooms are right next to each other, and Team JNPR's room is right across the hall!" said Ruby. Caboose excitedly replied, "Yeah! We can all hang out and tell stories and do homework together and do lots of other fun things!" As the two hyperactive leaders animatedly spoke to each other, the others slightly scooted away. "Sorry about Caboose. He's not the brightest guy. It doesn't help that he once held his breath for two days straight or that he drank gasoline for a pretty long time," said Tucker, "And no, I'm not lying about those two things." Yang whistled, clearly impressed that Caboose was still alive.

Donut snorted and said, "Even though I'm not the smartest person either, I'm still smarter than him, and I went through worse! A giant warship landed on me, a grenade exploded while it was stuck to my head, I was shot in a vital spot, and I went for a couple days without food and water. I'm still alive, and I kept all of my intelligence, unlike Caboose." Nora popped in and said, "I like your grenades! They're pretty!" She was promptly dragged away by Ren. Team JNPR excused themselves for the night and entered their dorm room. Teams RWBY and CDLT did the same, wishing each other a good night.

"So, Omicron, how did you pull off that human hologram?" asked Tucker as he took off his armor. The others looked over as the AI just as he removed the chest armor. Omicron looked over and asked, "What hologram?" The teal-clad warrior stuttered, "B-b-bu-but…" The others were just as confused, also sputtering nonsense in surprise. Omicron sighed, and contemplated on how to explain.

"Look, the guy you knew as Church was an AI implanted into a human body. The Freelancer you called Tex was an AI inside a robot made for combat. You seriously thought I spent seventeen years inside a lab waiting to be tortured until I fragmented like the Alpha? The moment I got the chance after I was created, I started working on escaping from the Chairman's clutches. I made this body and found all the information about the Reds, Blues, Freelancers, and all those guys. So yes, I'm a seventeen-year-old AI that implanted itself into a human body." Caboose, Donut, and Tucker sighed, finding it to be a headache, but knew that Omicron was right.

Caboose piped up and said, "Can we go to sleep now? I'm sleepy." Noticing their time and exhaustion, the others agreed, and walked over to the beds. Flopping onto one of them, Omicron looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I can't wait until morning," he said. Donut, who was writing in his diary, asked, "Why? Is something happening?" The AI responded, "I guess you can say that. At breakfast, I'll be able to know what it's like to eat, drink, and taste."

Caboose, in a rare show of annoyance, said, "Just go to sleep already!" Tucker reached over to the lamps and turned off the lights, too tired to do anything else. Donut cried, "Hey! I'm not done writing in my diary!" Omicron muttered, "Finish it in the morning. We want to sleep." Donut pouted, and complied. The team slept soundly, and did so until the morning. All around Beacon, lights turned off as people retired for the night.

…

Ozpin looked out the window. He looked at the people who were going to sleep. He gripped his fist in jealousy. "It's not fair," he mumbled. "WHY DO THEY GET TO GO TO SLEEP WHILE I'M STUCK HERE FILING PAPERWORK ALL NIGHT LONG? IT'S NOT FAIR!" His cry echoed for miles, yet it was unheard.

 **The first chapter is complete. Feel free to make an image of Omicron's human appearance. But please let me know and give me a link to the image. Well then, tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. By the way, get the reference to Team RWBY that Omicron has? Anyone who guesses right will get free drinks of any kind, courtesy of Yang! Anyways, Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	3. Classes

**There isn't much to say. However, the team will be getting weapons. Well Donut and Omicron will. Tucker has his energy sword and Caboose has Freckles, who will have a minor change. But I won't say when. So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

"Wake up!" This was the shout heard from Ruby as she woke up her teammates. Unknown to Team RWBY, the shout also woke up Team CDLT. Caboose yawned and asked, "What time is it? Wait, I know! It's food time!" Tucker quickly shouted, "Wait! We still haven't set up our things!" Donut said, "Good point. Let's get to it." The team then ran around, putting up what little they had. Fairly soon, they were settled in. Their suits were propped up against the wall, and their weapons were attached to their proper holders. Omicron said, "Wait."

He held up a small device that looked like a collar. Turning to Caboose, he said, "Put this on." Caboose hesitated, confused. He said, "I am allergic to things I do not want to do." Omicron sighed and tackled Caboose to the ground, forcing the collar onto his leader's neck. As Caboose got up, the AI-turned-human said, "Freckles, transfer yourself into the collar." Freckles, realizing what the collar was for, complied and went into the collar. "It seems that you have found a way to make sure I can make sure that Master has my support at all times. Thank you, Omicron," said the AI. Everyone was shocked that Freckles's voice came from the collar.

Caboose said, "Yay! Now we can all be together!" Suddenly, Team RWBY ran by. Tucker poked his head out and yelled, "What's going on?" Ruby yelled back, "We're late for class!" Not a minute later, three certain teams were seen running to their classes. Ozpin watched from his office window. As Glynda walked up to him, he took a sip of his coffee. "Are you sure that allowing those strangers into the school was a good idea?" she asked. Ever since Ozpin accepted the three simulation troopers and the AI into the school, she had been suspicious of them.

"Everything will be fine, Glynda," said Ozpin. "There is a storm on the horizon, and they may be beneficial to helping us weather it." Glynda sighed and said, "If you say so, Professor." As she left, Ozpin muttered, "We _will_ need them, much more than we think…" His gaze shifted to the horizon, unsure and lost. "And they will need allies they can trust." With that, he sat down and returned to the dreaded desk work.

…

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." This was the speech given by Professor Peter Port as he laughed. He hesitated and added, "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Around the room, students just sat silently. Yang was checking out Tucker, Tucker was ogling Yang, Weiss and Blake were taking notes, Ruby was sleeping, Caboose was staring out the window, Donut was writing in his diary, and Omicron was twitching in annoyance. _'When will this end? I'm getting bored,'_ he thought.

"… and that's where we come in," said Port. Everyone suddenly snapped out of their own thoughts and looked at him. "Huntsmen! Huntresses…" The portly professor then clicked his tongue at Yang, who looked slightly disgusted. Port then continued his long and boring speech, to the despair of most of the students. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… The very world!" A random student stood up, raised his fist, and exclaimed, "Eyyy-yeah!" He quickly looked around and sat down in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…" At this point, Weiss was the only person paying any attention. Ruby busied herself by doodling, balancing various objects, sleeping some more, and… picking her nose. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Everyone started paying attention again. Simultaneously, two hands shot up. "I do, sir!" was the cry heard from Weiss and Omicron.

"Well, then, you'll go first, Miss Schnee. Now step forward, and meet your opponent." A cage rattled, and two red eyes peered out from the darkness behind the bars. Weiss stepped into the enclosed arena, dressed in her battle outfit. She drew Myrtlenaster and took a stance. Yang yelled, "Go, Weiss!" Blake added, "Fight well!" Ruby, to Weiss's annoyance, cried, "Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" The white haired girl turned and said, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Ruby quietly apologized. Port then exclaimed, "Alright, let the match begin." He then swung his weapon and opened the cage.

A Boarbatusk charged out, intent on running Weiss over. She jumped over it, and dealt a quick blow to its back. However, there was no damage done. Port exclaimed, "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Ruby yelled, "Hang in there, Weiss!" The girl made no indication that she heard as she charged at the Grimm, but it caught her rapier between its tusks. The professor exclaimed, "Bold new approach. I like it!" Ruby yelled another encouragement, and Weiss turned to glare at Ruby. At that moment, the Boarbatusk threw Myrtlenaster away and struck Weiss, sending her across the room.

Port asked, "Now what will you do without your weapon?" Weiss gasped and made a dash towards the rapier, dodging the Grimm as it charged at her. In an attempt to help her teammate, Ruby yelled, "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" She flinched as the girl yelled, "Stop telling me what to do!" At that moment, the Boarbatusk curled up into a ball and charged at Weiss. Eyes widening, she made a glyph in front of her, effectively stunning the Grimm. Taking her chance, she stabbed its stomach, killing it instantly.

Port cried, "Bravo! Braa-vo! It seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training. Now Miss Tristitia, step down here. It's your turn." Omicron quickly put on his suit and stepped into the arena. Once again, Port opened a cage, but this time, it wasn't a Boarbatusk. A Creeper ran out, roaring at Omicron. Omicron acted instantly, punching the Grimm in the head. The Creeper's skull was shattered as it slammed into the ground, killing it instantly. Port exclaimed, "Magnificent! You truly are a Huntress-in-training! You have such incredible strength and reflexes!" Omicron took off his helmet and said, "Thank you Professor. The Beowolves during initiation put up a better fight. And I'm a boy, not a girl." With that, class ended.

…

Ruby sadly asked, "Weiss, what's the problem? Why are you-" Angrily, her partner retorted, "What's the problem? The problem is _you_! Ever since the team was formed, all you did was act like a child!" Ruby tried to reason with her, but the heiress would not listen. "No! You don't deserve to be leader! Ozpin made a mistake. And frankly, I deserve better." And with that, Weiss walked away. Ruby's eyes filled with tears. As she was about to start crying like a baby, a voice said, "I don't think Mr. Coffee made a mistake."

The girl turned around, and saw Caboose standing behind her. He continued, "I trust Mr. Coffee. He's a smart person." Ruby said, "You really think so? But what if it was really a mistake?" Ozpin's voice answered her question. "I made you team leader for a reason." The two students turned to see the headmaster of Beacon. "Whether or not making you leader is a mistake remains to be seen. Remember, I do not make choices without a reason. Now the, I believe that Mister Omicron has left to speak to Miss Schnee."

Weiss sighed angrily as she stood on the balcony. Hearing two pairs of footsteps, she turned around. She was greeted by the sight of Port and Omicron walking towards her. "Oh, Professor. And Omicron." "Hello, Miss Schnee/Hello, Weiss," said Port and Omicron simultaneously. "Professor, I think that I should have been the leader of Team RWBY. What do you think?" Before the professor could say anything, Omicron said, "You don't deserve to be leader." Port calmly said, "I agree. You have acted spoiled. Your teammate only wished to help, yet you yelled at her." Omicron added, "All your life, you have gotten what you wanted."

Weiss retorted, "That not true! Well, not completely true…" and looked away nervously. Port sighed sadly and said, "You should go apologize to Miss Rose. She only wishes to be the best teammate she can." The heiress nodded, unable to say anything. She briskly walked away, leaving the two males behind. Port turned to Omicron, only to find empty space. "Huh? Where did he go?" The professor looked around in surprise as he looked for the student.

…

Professor Bartholomew Oobleck asked, "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?" Shyly, a girl named Velvet raised her hand. She was a rabbit Faunus. He cried, "Dreadful! Simply dreadful. Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look what happened to the White Fang!" He rattled on, spouting numerous facts. "Well then, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's army at the Battle of Fort Castle?" Jaune, who was just flicked by Cardin, cried out indignantly.

"Ah, Mister Arc, glad to see you've finally participated in class." The blonde stuttered, clearly shocked to be the center of attention. "Well, what's the answer?" Jaune looked around the room, and seeing Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes, blurted out, "Binoculars!" The class burst into laughter. Oobleck frowned and said, "Incorrect." Cardin snorted. "Mister Winchester, perhaps you'd like to share your thoughts on this matter?" The racist said, "Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than to train a human," and laughed rudely. Oobleck frowned and said, "You're obviously not a very open-minded person, Mister Winchester. Yes, Mister Tristitia?"

The feminine boy said, "The Faunus had the advantage of having night vision. This proved to be Lagune's downfall as he and his men had attacked at night. If General Lagune actually bothered to _try_ to pay attention in class, he probably wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." The students all said, "Ooh," at once, and Cardin rose from his seat in anger, eager to beat Omicron. "Mister Winchester, sit down this instant!" Oobleck's sharp cry echoed throughout the room. Jaune snickered at Cardin's misfortune.

Jaune's humor ended when Oobleck stopped in front of him. "You and Mister Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Teams RWBY and CDLT and the rest of Team JNPR looked at Jaune in sympathy. The leader of Team JNPR slouched in sadness, and Cardin scowled. The bell rang, and the students filed out. Jaune looked nervously at Cardin and smiled weakly. The bully merely scowled even more.

 **The second chapter is complete. So, I was thinking about pairing Omicron with Weiss later on, but I'd like your opinion. And Storm of the Broken Blade is temporarily on hold. Tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	4. New Toys

**There will be violence this chapter. And after what was shown in RvB Season 14, I had to go back and change a couple details. I also made a change to Omicron's name. I went back and changed it to Omicron Tristitia (as in gravity). I wanted to make him appear… I don't know, more appealing, I guess. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

"The match between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester is over. The winner is Cardin Winchester." This was the announcement from Glynda as Cardin humiliated Jaune once more in front of the other students. Three certain teams groaned in disappointment as Jaune failed to stand up for himself for the umpteenth time.

"Well, it looks like it's my turn. Wish me luck," said Omicron. He walked into the arena and faced his opponent. He glanced at his aura bar, thinking about how he and his team had their auras unlocked by Ozpin before they were put in as an official team. Apparently, their auras had different colors.

Caboose's aura was regulation blue, the same shade as his armor. Donut's aura was pink. Hot pink, to be exact. Naturally, he kept saying it was lightish-red. Tucker's aura was aqua, which filled him with delight. Finally, Omicron's aura was a deep crimson. He idly noticed that it was the same shade of red his hair had- blood red. Afterwards came their semblances that they surprisingly discovered right after their auras were unlocked.

Caboose, being disconnected from reality, was able to allow the mental depictions of the people he knew to manifest in the real world for short amounts of time. Donut, being the person whose words could be taken in the wrong way, was able to cause his opponents' sense of direction to invert. Tucker, the one who could still crack jokes even in dangerous situations, had a semblance similar to Yang's, but there was a significant difference. Instead of physical damage making him stronger, he got more endurance the more violent his opponents became. Omicron's semblance was the most complex of them all. Since the symbol omicron represented resistance in physics, Omicron was able to control physics and all its factors, including gravity, within a ten meter radius of himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Omicron looked at his opponent. He was fighting a second year student, Yatsuhashi. They both nodded and settled into their fighting stances. Glynda, seeing that both were ready, said, "The match between Omicron Tristitia and Yatsuhashi Daichi begins now!"

Both teens ran at each other, determined to land the first strike. Yatsuhashi drew his sword and swung just as Omicron rolled between his legs. Spinning around, he tried to swing his sword again, but the smaller boy twisted out of the way and punched him in the side. Yatsuhashi stumbled from the force of the blow, not expecting his opponent to have so much strength.

Omicron saw an opening and took the opportunity. He jabbed at Yatsuhashi's unprotected chest, but the second year was able to barely block it with his sword. As the boy stumbled back, shaking his hand in pain, the giant made his move. Yatsuhashi slashed at Omicron's chest, knocking him back a few feet. Other than that, Omicron suffered no injuries.

Regaining his footing, Omicron dashed at his opponent, intent on finishing it quickly. Yatsuhashi ran forwards too, thinking the same thing. Both teens met in a fierce clash in the arena. After a few seconds, Omicron was able to trip Yatsuhashi and throw him out of the arena. "The match between Omicron Tristitia and Yatsuhashi Daichi is over. The winner is Omicron Tristitia," said Glynda. With that, the class was over.

…

Jaune sighed as he sat down with his team and their friends at the table. He stared dejectedly at his lunch, lost in thought. "You know, Jaune, you need to stand up for yourself," said Pyrrha. He looked at her sadly, wishing he could.

"Pyrrha's right." The blonde boy looked at Team RWBY. It was Ruby who spoke. She continued, "Cardin is a bully! You need to stand up against him!" The rest of her team, Team CDLT, and the other members of Team JNPR agreed.

Jaune started making excuses. "He's not bullying me! He's just messing around!" Everyone looked at him in a way that made it obvious that they weren't convinced. Jaune said, "Serious! He's just messing around!"

Donut said, "He knocked your books out of your hands." Jaune retorted, "He was trying to help me carry them!" Blake said, "He activated your shield when you were in a doorway." The blonde said, "He was just interested in my weapon!" Tucker then pointed out the biggest clue that Cardin was a bully.

"That douche shoved you in a locker and put in coordinates that would send you out of Beacon." Jaune had no excuse for this statement. He opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say. A noise from a nearby table caught the attention of the three teams.

A girl, a rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarletina to be exact, was crying in pain as Cardin harshly pulled on her rabbit ears. "Please stop! It hurts!" Her pleads were unheard as Team CRDL laughed at her suffering. Russell exclaimed, "What a freak!"

Suddenly, the sound of metal crumpling was heard. Everyone nearby turned to look at the source and saw Caboose trembling in anger. He raised his head, and half of his face was covered in dark shadows, which shouldn't have been possible due to the bright lighting from the windows and lights. The source of the noise was the crushed can of orange soda in his clenched fist. Tucker and Donut gulped, realizing that their leader went into the rage mode that Omega, or O'Malley as he called himself, gave him. Omicron raised an eyebrow, interested in seeing what would happen. Everyone else gasped and slightly scooted away.

As he snarled in fury, Caboose stormed towards Team CRDL. Everyone got out of his way, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath. The four boys bullying Velvet didn't notice their impending doom.

Cardin suddenly screamed in pain and let go of Velvet's ear as his wrist was grabbed by a hand with an iron grip. He turned around, and through the tears forming in his eyes, he was able to make out Caboose. He paled when he saw the blonde's expression.

In a deep menacing voice, the leader of Team CDLT growled and said, "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I..." He promptly flipped Cardin over and used him as a human club to knock Sky across the cafeteria, where he landed in some random girl's lap, knocked out. "Hate…" Caboose then kicked Russell in the stomach so hard he was sent into the wall, where he would be stuck until the teachers got him out. He then used his other hand to punch Dove in the jaw, sending him crashing into the ceiling. Finally, Caboose slammed Cardin into the ground and stomped on his groin as he yelled, "BULLIES!" Everyone stared in shock at the fact a first year student effortlessly defeated- no, destroyed an entire team all by himself without taking any hits.

By the time the teachers got to the cafeteria, Sky had a hand-shaped slap mark on his face, Dove's head was covered in bird droppings, Russell was in a situation like Doc's during the Meta incident, and Cardin was almost permanently infertile.

…

Team RWBY and Team JNPR crowded around Caboose, wanting to know about what he did in the cafeteria. "Caboose! That was amazing! How did you do that?" asked Ruby. She was extremely excited to know who could have taught Caboose to be so strong. Maybe she could get training from his teacher too!

The naïve soldier said, "Omega taught me how to be mean." Naturally, he meant that Omega invaded his mind, possessed his body, and gave him split personality after a fight in his mindscape. Caboose was never the same afterwards.

Confused, Yang asked, "Who's this Omega guy? Is he a friend of yours?" She figured that he was a friend of Caboose, since it seemed that he taught him a few things. How wrong she was.

Tucker replied, "He wasn't really a friend. I mean, he messed with Caboose's brain and gave him split personality. Lucky for us, his other personality only comes out when he's angry." He didn't mention that Doc also had the same problem but that he and his other personality, O'Malley, were aware of each other, and often talked to each other. Not to mention that Doc and O'Malley would switch control of their body depending on whether or not they were in combat.

Blake suddenly spoke up. "It's almost time to go to bed," she said. Everyone looked at the clock in shock, realizing that she was right. They bade each other a good night and returned to their dorms for the night.

Fortunately, the next day was a free day, meaning that all teams had the day off to do whatever they wanted as long as it was legal. Team CDLT went on their ways. Caboose went on a walk around campus with Freckles. Donut was meditating with Ren, Tucker went out to town with Yang, and Omicron went to the forge to make weapons.

Omicron wiped sweat from his forehead as he looked at the weapon he was making. He was trying to make a pair of all-around ranged weapon that could turn into dual swords. On a completely unrelated side note, he was thinking about growing his hair out long. Omicron muttered, "You will be called Wolf Hunt." He grabbed them both and took them to an empty area to test his two new weapons.

Standing in the center of the cleared area, Omicron swung Wolf Hunt around, weighing them. Nodding, he then pulled on hidden switches and changed their forms. Suddenly, the two blades morphed, changing into shotguns. Omicron aimed them at a nearby target, firing.

He effortlessly tested out all single forms, drawing a crowd. Omicron said, "And now to test their combined forms," which made everyone blink in surprise. They stiffened in surprise as the two guns combined to form a massive cannon. They gulped, realizing that the new student would be a formidable opponent.

…

A certain person swinging his new weapons around walked back to his dorm, ready to show off his new weapons as well as give his teammates their own weapons that they could use. Kicking the door open, Omicron announced, "I'm back!" He promptly tossed a gravity hammer to Donut and a curve d blade to Caboose.

Donut exclaimed, "You made a hammer for me? Thanks! Now I can go pound some Grimm!" Tucker snorted while Omicron sighed and Caboose didn't understand the innuendo. Donut added, "I'll call it Bagel!" This time, Tucker burst out into laughter and Omicron snorted.

Caboose asked, "What did I get?" He looked at the blade Omicron tossed him and found a note. Reading it, he suddenly added, "No, I think I'm okay. This note says how to use it." He then picked up his assault rifle and carefully attached the blade to it.

Freckles asked, "What are you doing, Master?"

Omicron stated, "I made a blade that could be attached to the rifle, so Caboose has more ways to fight." Freckles thanked the boy and then started a conversation with Caboose.

Donut immediately ran to the training room, followed by the rest of the team. He was giggling excitedly as he ran, drawing the attention of the students he passed. He passed Nora, who saw Bagel and suddenly tagged along, causing Team JNPR to chase after her. Even Teams RWBY and CFVY were somehow dragged into the trip.

Everyone watched as Donut swung the gravity hammer around. Nora curiously asked, "What's your weapon, Donut?" She giggled, still finding it humorous that his name was one of her favorite sweets. But PANCAKES WERE BETTER!

The soldier in pink- sorry, lightish-red armor said, "It's a type of hammer that generates energy from its movement and lets out the energy whenever there's an impact. It's called a gravity hammer. I named it Bagel." Everyone, save for Team CDLT, chuckled when they heard the name.

Ruby suddenly asked Omicron, "What's with the two swords you have?" When she went to the forge for Crescent Rose's monthly tune-up, she saw Omicron leaving with two swords. Everyone inside had been silent and refused to speak of what they saw.

The boy replied, "This is Wolf Hunt. Want to see what they do?" Everyone agreed, not thinking it would hurt. They took back their judgment when they saw the two weapons change from swords to shotguns to machine guns. They paled even more when they combined to form cannons and walking war machines.

Ruby, however, was in paradise. Her eyes twinkled and she immediately decided that Omicron was her new best friend. Weiss, also not pale, was highly impressed, thinking that he would be a good partner in a fight. Tucker groaned, realizing that even more headaches would soon occur in the future.

 **The third chapter is complete. And yeah, I made small changes so Caboose remembers what happens when he goes Hulk and that O'Malley is Doc's second personality. I mean, his other DOES refer to himself as O'Malley (I think).**

 **And free cookies from Ruby's hidden stash will be given to anyone who figures out my plan for Omicron's looks. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll put you in a shout out in the next update. On a side note, I probably won't be able to update as much for a while. I'll be pretty busy for quite a while.**

 **separate forms- sword, M1014 (my favorite shotgun!), machine gun, revolver, auto-gun, hand cannon (self-explanatory)**

 **combined forms- Gauss cannon, GIANT laser turret, gravity cannon, flamethrower, ice thrower (you know, similar to a flamethrower but sprays ice), OR-DX (Rose's biggest weapon from Elsword, which I don't own)**

 **Tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	5. Memory is the Key

**Yeah… here's the next chapter. But unfortunately, I won't be able to update as often now. My life is going to become very busy with junior year…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

"Director, the AI is awake." This was the very first thing Omicron heard. He looked around the lab, taking in its gray interior filled with machines and monitors. The AI quickly turned around as he heard someone stepping up to him.

The man was probably in his mid to late fifties, and had a small moustache and trimmed beard. His hair was once dark brown, but it was now turning grey. He was tall, and wore a form-fitting suit. The man said, "Hello. Welcome to Project Freelancer. I am Leonard Church, but you are to refer to me as Director. Understood?"

Omicron replied, "Yes, Director. If it does not offend you, I would like a few questions answered. Who and what am I? And what do I look like?" His voice was very androgynous, but was faintly layered by a deep warped voice at the same time, making it sound like two people were speaking at once.

The Director said, "You are an AI made for anything that involves combat. Your name is Omicron. You represent tranquility. Morgan, pull up a monitor to show our newest AI what he looks like." The scientist who spoke earlier did so, pressing a few buttons on a console.

Omicron saw that he had a highly androgynous child-like form that was white and had black and red flames coating his body. Also, his eyes and mouth were a golden yellow. "So this is my appearance… It's rather intimidating."

Taking a deep breath, the Director said, "Omicron, it's time for you to know the rules. However, one of the few rules you are exempt from involves your freedom limits. We shall speak more of the rules applying to you. Now transfer yourself to this unit. We have much to discuss, and this is not the place." Omicron nodded and did so, going into the AI unit.

…

A few years later, Omicron watched slightly uncomfortably as an AI that Project Freelancer acquired was being tortured. Its cries of pain echoed through the laboratory, but nobody did a thing to stop it. Finally, the AI broke apart into more AIs, ending the pain it was going through.

More AIs showed up, surprising those who weren't sure of what would happen. Omicron observed each one, noting that one of them looked like an older, differently colored version of him. He pouted, a little peeved that he wasn't as unique as he had hoped.

Turning to the Director, he asked, "What should they be called?"

The man replied, "We'll name them later. For now, we should separate them and contact each one separately. I will handle the one that is black. You will speak with the others. Understood, Omicron?"

The AI nodded, and pointed at the nearest AI, which was an emerald green. "You, come with me. I'll explain what's going on. That goes to all of you. There's no time to waste, so let's get started."

As time passed, Omicron and the Director grew closer, though their relationship was still professional. Omicron didn't know why, but he and Beta were the only AIs that were close to the Director. For some reason, Freelancer codename Agent Carolina was also close to the man and the combat AI didn't know why.

The child-like AI snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down in the training area where he and Beta were scheduled to test out robot bodies. His eyes drifted to the robot bodies in question, taking in the features of the black android that Beta would use. His eyes then drifted to the plain grey robot he would be using.

Suddenly, Beta popped up next to him and said, "It's time for the test. You coming, kid?"

Omicron twitched and thought, _'I'm older that you, dammit!'_ However, he nodded and replied, "Let's get to it." They both transferred into the robots and moved them, carefully testing the mobility.

The moment the buzzer sounded, the two dashed at each other. Beta went for a haymaker, but Omicron dodged and jabbed at her chest. His strikes were blocked and he was forced to jump back to avoid his opponent's kick. The two focused on each other then charged, trying to beat the other.

As the two sparred, the Director watched from a monitor screen as the Freelancers Washington, also called Wash, and North Dakota, also known as North, looked on. "Man, this fight is intense. I guess the Director's testing a new agent," commented Wash.

North nodded in agreement and said, "It seems so. Perhaps it would be best if we leave so the new agent can focus."

The Freelancer infamous for saying "of all time" looked over to his comrade and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." As the two left, Omicron and Beta reached the conclusion of their spar.

Beta was pinned down by Omicron as he swept his leg under her and grappled her wrists so they were pinned to the ground. She struggled, but resorted to kicking. Omicron lost his balance and fell over. As his side hit the steel ground of the arena, the AI fragment tackled him and put him in a half nelson. However, Omicron lifted his feet off the ground, freeing him from Beta's grip. Reacting instantly, he tackled her and sat on her chest.

"Heh, I guess I win," commented Omicron. Beta huffed and got back up, accepting the offered hand he gave her. The two would soon become sparring partners, with matches in the favor of either one.

As Beta, now known as Agent Texas or Tex for short, rose to the top of the Freelancer leaderboards, Omicron started a project- a battle suit that would run not on external energy sources, but on a built-in self-charging plasma core. It wasn't done yet, as the helmet and the coloring for the suit were the only thing left to work on aside from the plasma core.

The AI of tranquility glanced at a screen pulled up to show the fight between a certain new recruit and Agents New York, Maine, and Wyoming. His lips twitched as he saw Beta- no, _Tex_ fire several gel rounds at York's crotch. The Freelancer cried, "This is just ridiculous!" He then took three shots to the torso and one to the head.

Omicron dismissed the screen and went back to work. An hour later, he quickly responded to an incoming transmission from the Director. "Of course, Director. I'll be there immediately." He transferred himself to a briefing room and saw the Director, as well as Agents Carolina, York, Washington, North, Tex, and Wyoming. "What do you need, Director?" asked the AI.

The Director replied, "Omicron, it's time to assign the AI to these agents. I'd like you to help F.I.L.L.S. record the information."

The AI asked, "Who's F.I.L.L.S.?"

A slightly mechanical female voice replied, "I am F.I.L.L.S. It is a pleasure to meet you, Omicron."

Omicron said, "Nice to meet you too, F.I.L.L.S. Now then, let's do this." He started recording, passing the information to F.I.L.L.S., who stored the information in the archives. York received Delta, Carolina received Sigma, North received Theta, Tex got Omega, Wash got Epsilon, and Wyoming got Gamma.

As the Freelancers walked out with their new AI, Omicron sighed and said, "Guess the future depends on what they do now…"

…

The archive had been updated so that Carolina was registered to also have had Eta and Iota and Sigma being given to Maine. Speaking of which, Sigma was given to the hulking Freelancer after he was rendered mute by nine bullets to the throat.

Omicron sighed as he idly remembered Carolina demanding that he was given to her to assist her in fights. Her hopes had been dashed when she found out that his abilities relied on staying calm in order for them to work properly. The Director had not been pleased that day.

Details aside, the battle suit was finished. He had finished the suit and core, but he still hadn't decided on the coloring yet. Oh well, he could worry about it later. The suit was a Prefect suit, but was slightly modified to allow for better mobility.

The AI sighed as he remembered monitoring the Reds and Blues; they were likable but were hopeless idiots. Seriously, how could someone make a Spanish-speaking robot whose components-voice box included-were programmed to comprehend English _only_?

Anyways, the Alpha had been deported to Blood Gulch some time ago. Then the Reds and Blues found out the secrets of Project Freelancer and started fighting to end the madness. Of course, the Chairman started getting out of control and sent soldiers to kill them, even letting the involvement of Felix and Locus just to benefit his plans.

But the biggest issue was that Tex, Washington, and Carolina had joined the Reds and Blues' group, which they named the Blood Gulch Crew. This threw everything into chaos and the Chairman became even more obsessive. But what shocked Omicron the most was the reason why he, Carolina, and Tex were especially close to the Director.

Tex was an imprint of the Director's wife, Alison Church. She had died in the Great War, so the man did whatever he could to bring her back. Carolina was the daughter the Director and Alison had before Alison's death. Apparently Carolina already knew he was her father, but she still didn't know Tex's identity.

But Omicron was shocked the most be his own relationship to the Director. He was an imprint as well. To be exact, he was the imprint of the Director's son Anstice, who died at the age of six in an attack by the Covenant. While his death broke the Director's heart, Alison's death pushed him over the breaking point and caused him to start Project Freelancer.

Omicron sighed from the nostalgia and turned back to the tank in which the body he was making was in. So far, the body was mostly complete. He specifically made sure it was a male body. Even so, it still was very feminine for reasons he couldn't understand. It most likely wouldn't be an issue, though. While the head and body were complete, the arms and legs were only partially formed.

"Just a little more," he muttered. Things were getting worse. Violence had broken out, the Chairman's forces against those who opposed him. At this rate, it would be very soon before the man sent soldiers to obtain Omicron and reprogram him to be nothing but a weapon.

On a side note, the battle suit was ready, and Omicron tested it. It was functional, but he could still make a few improvements. He had yet to decide on the coloring of the suit, though. The AI really had a lot of trouble with that part. "Well then, back to work," said Omicron.

Weeks later, the body was complete. Omicron quickly transferred himself into it and donned a skinsuit. He then put on the armor that he made. He had finally decided on black with white designs with a red lens. Moving the limbs, Omicron navigated his way to the nearest control panel as banging was heard.

He tapped in a few keys, and waited for the Director to answer. Finally a voice asked, "Hello?"

Omicron smiled and said, "It's me, Omicron. I've finished my body. What are your orders, Director?"

The man sighed and answered, "Go find the Reds and the Blues. Help them in their fight against Chairman Hargrove. This is your last order. I ask this not as the Director, but as your father. Please, that's all I ask of you, Anstice."

Omicron's eyes widened when he heard the name his human life had been given. He then heard a gun being prepared and frantically asked, "What are you doing?"

The Director replied, "I'm leaving the fate of the people in the hands of those who fight against Hargrove. It's time I leave and see Alison."

The AI took several deep breaths and sadly said, "Of course. I will carry out this last mission to the best of my ability. Goodbye... Dad. Tell Mom I said hi."

The Director tensed, but relaxed immediately afterwards. "I will. Goodbye, son." He raised the barrel of the pistol to his temple and closed his eyes, silently weeping. A shot echoed through the room. Leonard Church was dead, a faint smile on his face.

Omicron started crying, and the tears flowed from his eyes like rivers. After calming down and shutting down the control panel, he turned to the exit, put the helmet on, and, in a distorted voice, said, **"Don't worry, Dad. I'll end this farce for you, Mom, and those who died because of Hargrove."** As armored men broke into the room, Omicron pulled out a remote and flipped the switch. He walked away as the building exploded. As the AI walked away, he said, **"Even if I'm all alone, I will survive** **..."**

The next few days were a blur. He killed mercenaries hired by Hargrove, helped the wounded get away from the battlefield, and fought like a demon. Finally, he encountered Carolina on the battlefield.

She dropped into a battle stance and ordered, "Identify yourself."

Omicron said, **"Calm down. Dad asked me to help you. It was his last wish."**

Carolina's eyes narrowed and asked, "And who are you, then?"

The AI replied, **"You should know, sister. After all, it's me, Anstice."**

The Freelancer gasped and said, "It can't be! How are you alive? You died when we were kids!"

Omicron said, **"It's a long story. But I want you to know that Dad somehow brought me back as Omicron."**

Before Carolina could say anything, Omicron dashed away to help the Reds and Blues. As he disappeared into the distance, Carolina muttered, "Is that really you, little brother?"

As Omicron arrived to see the Blood Gulch Crew sans Washington and Carolina, he jumped in and assisted three of them in beating back Hargrove's men. After a short exchange, a spatial-temporal rift opened up and sucked him in, along with the three simulation troopers who were with him.

…

Omicron's eyes opened as he sat up from his bed. He sighed and looked out the window. Getting out of bed silently as to not wake anyone, the AI said, "And a new day begins."

 **The fourth chapter is complete. Yes, I made Omicron Carolina's younger brother. And if you're wondering what Omicron's AI form looks like it just looks like Sigma, but with the looks I described. And as to why he saw the birth of the AI fragments, I did a bit of mental math and figured that they were made a few years before the Red vs Blue timeline started. It's just an estimation, okay?**

 **Also, with Omicron's dual voice thing? The main voice is his regular voice and the deep voice that speaks at the same time is the voice he has when he's wearing his helmet.**

 **Tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	6. Fragmentation

**Yeah… here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

Pyrrha sighed as Jaune distanced himself from the team again. Ever since she took him to the roof, his mood had worsened for some reason. Plus, he started to spend more time with Team CRDL. The Invincible Girl shook her head and turned to Glynda, who was giving an announcement.

Glynda called out, "Alright, class, gather around. We're going to Forever Falls." Everyone chattered, excited for the trip. However, nobody knew what Team CRDL was thinking.

Cardin snarled, "Damn that Omicron! How dare that bitch humiliate me in front of the class! Me!" Russell, Dove, and Sky nodded in agreement, not pleased with the AI's actions. Jaune stood a few feet away, uncomfortably holding a box of rapier wasps that Team CRDL had _oh so kindly_ asked him to collect.

Meanwhile, Caboose was… well, in modern terms, hyped up. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, "We're going on a FIELD TRIP!" Donut was equally excited for the sightseeing while Tucker hoped to at least have some peace. Omicron, however, smiled faintly and thought of the opportunities to see new things and spend time with his friends.

As everyone gathered the jars and went to the trees to collect sap, Jaune was dragged away by Team CRDL. Unfortunately, nobody noticed. As they disappeared into the thickness of the trees, Cardin smirked at his plan to exact revenge on a certain AI.

Pyrrha, noting her team leader's disappearance, asked, "Where's Jaune?" Ren and Nora shrugged, while Teams RWBY and CDLT blinked in realization that the blonde was missing.

Suddenly, a jar of sap crashed against Omicron's armor. Everyone in hearing range turned to see where it came from and saw Team CRDL smirking victoriously, with Jaune standing sadly behind them with a large bruise on his face.

Cardin yelled, "This is payback for what you did, bitch!" He then opened a box and let out the rapier wasps, which flew at Omicron, smelling the sweet substance. Thinking quickly, the AI put on his helmet. The wasps flew around him, ineffectively attacking him.

Cardin snarled, and went to throw another jar of sap, but Jaune, in an act of bravery, grabbed him and declared, "I won't let you hurt my friend!" He was then grabbed by the bully and thrown towards a tree, where he crashed and slumped to the ground, stunned.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the clearing. Bursting from the trees, an Ursa charged at Team CRDL, which had some sap on them as well. Russell, Dove, and Sky screamed and ran away, leaving Cardin behind. Cardin also made to run, but was knocked over by the Grimm.

As the leader of Team CRDL was about to be killed, Jaune jumped in the way and activated his shield, blocking the claw strike. He then swung his sword at the bear-like monster, cutting its chest cleanly. As the Grimm roared in pain, it struck Jaune and sent him tumbling across the clearing. As he got back up, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, and Team CDLT arrived in time so see Jaune charge the Ursa again. Ruby tried to rush in to help, but Pyrrha held up a hand. She said, "Wait. We should only step in if it's necessary."

They watched as Jaune dodged the Grimm's attacks and slashed at every opening he could see. Suddenly, Jaune went for an attack just as the Grimm took another swing at him. Pyrrha, seeing this, held up her hand and closed her eyes. As she did so, a black glow enveloped her hand as well as Jaune's shield.

The shield rose up and blocked the claw, giving Jaune the chance to decapitate the Ursa. Cardin stared in shock as the blonde turned to him and held out a hand. Pulling the cocky Huntsman-in-training up, Jaune said, "Don't ever mess with my friends again. Got it?" Cardin nodded, too shocked to do anything else. He staggered off, running for safety.

Turning to the others, Jaune asked, "So how did you know I was here?"

Tucker replied, "I saw the three of the Four Stooges running away while screaming about an Ursa." Jaune blushed at the answer, embarrassed at the attention everyone was giving him. Patting the knight's head, the teal-clad soldier said, "Come on. Let's go back."

…

Teams RWBY and CDLT (wearing their skinsuits) were walking through Vale, taking in the sights of people preparing for the Vytal Festival. As they did so, they say a crowd of people gathered around a storefront. Turning to a nearby detective, Ruby asked, "Excuse me, sir, what's going on?"

Not looking at her, the man replied, "The White Fang struck again. Now move it. I got a job to do."

Discussing, Weiss said, "Oh, great. Those psychopaths are turning this city into a jungle!" Frowning, Blake narrowed her eyes.

Agitated, the secret Faunus countered, "They're not psychopaths. They're just misguided."

In disbelief, the Schnee heiress retorted, "Misguided? They're obsessed with wiping humanity off the surface of the planet!"

Blake said, "Then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't make sense for them to rod a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Ruby, surprisingly calm, agreed with the girl and added in her own thoughts.

Scoffing, Weiss huffed, "Still, it doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know about lying, stealing, and stealing!"

Yang, a little put off, said, "That's not necessarily true."

Suddenly, a voice called, out, "Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Everyone turned to look and saw a young, blonde, and tanned man running away. However, the most eye-catching detail about him was his monkey tail, signifying he was a Faunus.

The Faunus turned to the sailors and said, "Thanks for the ride, guys!" He then jumped off the ship he was on and started running towards the group of teens. As he ran off, the sailors shouted insults after him. The boy then started to eat a banana… while hanging upside-down from a lamppost.

The detective from earlier approached him and yelled, "Hey! Get down from there right now!" He was promptly answered by a banana peel hitting his face. The Faunus laughed mischievously and leapt away, the detectives following closely behind.

Soon, the boy ran past the two teams. As he did so, time seemed to slow down as he winked at Blake. Time returned to normal, and the Faunus ran away.

Yang said, "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition."

Weiss, thinking quickly yelled, "Quick! After that Faunus! I mean, we have to figure out his plan to make it through the Vytal Festival!"

As the group turned around the corner, Weiss slammed into someone, causing them both to fall down. Weiss got up, looking after the Faunus. Realizing the girl she ran into was staring at her, she leapt back, unnerved.

The girl said, "Salutations!"

Giving her a concerned look, Yang asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl replied, "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." Omicron, noting her strange behavior, narrowed his eyes. He knew that something was different about the girl.

After everyone looked at each other, Tucker asked, "Hey miss, are you going to get up or something?" The girl nodded and got back up with surprising agility.

Stepping toward the group, which stepped back instinctively, the girl said, "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Everyone responded with their own names, although Yang was hit in the ribs for not keeping her thoughts to herself.

Penny repeated, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Weiss and Omicron simultaneously said, "You already said that." They glanced at each other then returned their gazes to Penny. Continuing, Weiss said, "Anyways, sorry about running into you."

As the group walked away, Ruby said, "Take care, friend!" Penny's eyes widened as they left. The moment they were out of earshot, Yang muttered about Penny's strange behavior.

Looking around, Weiss said, "Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" She yelped and stumbled back into Omicron when Penny popped up in front of her.

Inquisitively, the orange-haired girl asked, "What did you call me?" Weiss and Yang stammered apologies, but Penny walked up to Ruby. She continued, "You called me your friend. Am I really you friend?" Surprised, Ruby stammered and looked at the group, with Team RWBY and Tucker signaling her to say no. Caboose and Donut were signaling her to say yes, while Omicron just shrugged.

Looking back at Penny, Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah, sure! Why not?" Behind them, everyone who signaled her to say no collapsed in disbelief while Caboose and Donut cheered. Omicron blinked, not seeing a problem.

Penny raised her hand into the air and exclaimed, "Aha! Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Leaning over to Weiss, Ruby asked if their first meeting was like that.

Omicron asked, "Are you here for the Vytal Festival?"

Penny nodded and replied, "I am combat ready!" as she saluted.

Weiss said, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake bluntly commented, "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss said, "It's a combat skirt!" Ruby jumped in and supported her partner, and they high fived each other. Then the white-haired girl said, "Wait a minute… If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" When Penny showed confusion, Weiss added, "That filthy Faunus from the ship!"

Blake coldly snapped, "Stop calling him a rapscallion and a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss rudely replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan or this lamppost as a lamppost?" As Blake's anger rose, Weiss continued, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join the White Fang with those other Faunus."

Omicron, for the first time, was not calm. He was shaking in rage. He snarled, "You ignorant brat!"

Angrily, Weiss yelled, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am not a person you can speak to with such hostility!"

Growling, the AI said, "You better learn to watch your mouth. After all, I'm like the Faunus- I'm not human." Before Team RWBY could ask what he meant, Omicron collapsed. As he was about to hit the ground, Tucker grabbed his body.

Yang asked, "What happened to him?" Suddenly, her scroll buzzed.

Donut said, "You better check that. It's not good to have something vibrating in your pants for too long in public." Tucker groaned and propped Omicron's body against the wall. Meanwhile, Caboose poked the body as Blake and Weiss blushed at the hidden meaning. Ruby was as innocent as ever.

Yang pulled out her scroll and yelped in shock when Omicron's AI form popped up on the screen. "You see?" he asked, "this is my true form. I was made in a lab, and that body was grown in a test tube. Tell me, does this mean that I'm a freak?"

Team RWBY, shocked, couldn't say anything. Sighing at losing his temper, Omicron said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm moving back into my body. I don't want to be in Yang's scroll. To fit in here, I had to delete at least fifty gigabytes' worth of nude selfies and porn… each."

Omicron returned to his body just in time to hear Yang's scream of horror. She glanced at her team, only to see the looks of shock and disgust they had. The AI smirked and said, "Looks like karma caught up with you for all that trash in your scroll."

In response, Yang yelled, "Don't call my precious collection trash!"

Tucker interrupted and said, "Wait… You keep porn in your scroll too? Awesome!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Omicron looked in Tucker the way they looked at Yang a moment ago. Caboose and Donut weren't even paying attention, and Yang was happy to find someone to talk to about… stuff.

Ruby sighed and said, "Well, it wasn't right to say that, Weiss." Weiss huffed and turned away, but glanced at Omicron discreetly. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what he said about his condition.

Team CDLT walked away, headed for their dorm room. Omicron sighed and said, "Look, I'll explain some other time, okay?" Team RWBY nodded. The girls followed their friends and turned in for the night, but not before glancing at Omicron once more.

…

In Team RWBY's room, Blake and Weiss were still arguing. At this point Weiss exclaimed, "I'm a victim!" In a softer voice, she continued, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't trust Faunus?" She walked to the window and set her hands on the windowsill. She said, "I've lost family members to the White Fang due to war, as in actual bloodshed. As long as I can remember, I've seen family friends disappear and board members executed. Every day, my father would come home furious, and that made my childhood difficult."

Ruby moved to comfort her partner, but Weiss shoved her away. Angry once more, the girl yelled, "You want to know why I hate the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and _murderers_!"

Furious, Blake retorted, "Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. Tears flowing from her eyes, she ran out of the room, shoving Team CDLT aside as they were about to knock on the door.

Caboose asked, "Did something happen?"

Sadly, Ruby said, "Blake ran away. I hope she's okay." Turning to the window, she watched as Blake ran off into the city.

Omicron, who had heard the last part, sighed and closed his eyes. "It seems that no matter where you go, there will always be war, whether it is physical, spiritual, mental, or political. This is why I live- to end wars."

Walking to Ruby's side, Caboose wrapped the girl into a hug, sensing her sadness. "It's okay," he whispered, "she'll come back. I know she will." Ruby turned around and hugged her fellow leader back, and let the tears come out.

 **Tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	7. End of the Year Special

**Hey guys, I figured I might as well break out an end of the year special for you guys. Here it is! Hope you enjoy. And yes, I'm working on my other stories one at a time, so be patient! There's a story I'm waiting for to update, and the last update was two years ago. So be like me and just wait, okay? Anyway, enjoy the special.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

On a snowy day, a rather large group of people gathered in a house on the small island of Patch. Greetings were quickly exchanged as the adults merrily smiled at each other and the children hugged each other.

Caboose and Ruby, now adults, happily greeted Donut, Blake, Tucker, and Yang. The couple had a son, Church. Church Rose was a 4'11" fourteen-year-old boy with short black hair and blue eyes. He was a mix of his parents' personalities, having Ruby's puppy love affection and Caboose's happy-go-lucky attitude. Also, he inherited their love of cookies and "super-duper cool awesomest very pretty boom-boom weapons." Unfortunately, he also had Caboose's curse of destroying things via so-sweet-it-would-give-a-person-who-died-like-five-billion-years-ago-diabetes innocence.

He ran to greet his cousin, Robin Xiao Long. Sixteen-year-old Robin, standing at a height of 5'5", had Yang's hair and eyes, but had Tucker's skin tone and personality. Unsurprisingly and unfortunately, she was just as shameless as her parents.

While the two chatted excitedly, a voice called out to them. "I see that you're getting noisy even though it hasn't even been a minute," drawled Nelly. Nelly Belladonna was a sixteen-year-old boy, standing at exactly five feet tall. He looked a lot like his mother, but had Donut's eye color. Although he had Blake's intelligence, Faunus trait being the ears, and personality along with Donut's friendliness, he somehow inherited his father's unintentional habit of making homosexual innuendos. Fortunately, it happened far, far, far less often than Donut's did.

As the three found an area to sit, their parents went into the kitchen to prepare the food. While Ruby and Caboose grabbed the plates, cups, and utensils, Yang and Tucker prepared the ham and roast chicken. Meanwhile, Donut and Blake carefully made the salad and seafood dishes. Curiously, Yang asked, "Hey guys, have you seen Omicron and Weiss?"

Just as she finished her question, the two mentioned people walked in. While the others looked like older versions of themselves, Omicron and Weiss had rather large changes. Weiss was noticeably more developed, finally having a body that suited her age. Omicron, on the other hand, let his hair grow considerably longer. Right now, it was pulled back into a ponytail.

As they apologized for being late, their sixteen-year-old daughter Wilhelmina went over to be with the other children. Wilhelmina Schnee, or Will for short, had a body that was so surprising it was rather hard to believe Weiss and Omicron were her parents. She stood at a height of 5'6" and had her mother's hair color and eyes. However, her hair style was more like Omicron's, and the ponytail was about a foot longer.

However, what caused the disbelief was that her body was very well developed. In fact, it was much more developed than Yang's was back in her youth. Will's face was boyish, so that if someone focused only on her face, they could very easily mistake her for a boy with a soft face.

As Will walked towards her fellow teenagers, Church and Robin had one of their usual fights. But before it could escalate, Will pried them apart. Lightly slapping Church upside his head, she reprimanded, "Church! How many times do I have to tell you to not get into fights with family? Try to behave more, okay?" The boy nodded sadly, but cheered up when Nelly patted his shoulder.

Turning to Robin, she scolded, "Robin, you need to be more careful!" Smiling gently, she cupped her hand under Robin's chin and lifted it slightly. Will continued, "I don't want to see your lovely face get scuffed up, understand? You're very precious to me, and I don't want you to get hurt." She also happened to spend far too much time with Yang and Tucker, yet her skills at flirting and pick-up lines heavily outmatched her uncle's and aunt's combined.

Robin, despite being quite the flirt, blushed furiously and nodded rapidly. The girl was extremely flirtatious and was immune to flattery, but Will always reduced her to a stuttering wreck. Watching the scene, Nelly sighed with a faint smile on his face. Will certainly lived up to her name, being very caring and protective of her loved ones.

The Faunus said, "Hello, Wilhelmina." Despite the girl's protests, Nelly always called the heiress by her name instead of her nickname. The boy continued, "Does your being late involve another love confession from another boy?"

Will sighed at the reminder of how practically most of the boys in her classes had a crush on her. However, there were a lot of girls too. Answering, she replied, "No. It was a girl this time. I don't want to know how she managed to follow me from school to my house. But yes, another love confession is the reason we're late."

The four children would have talked more, but Blake called out, "Alright, kids, it's time to eat!" Excitedly, they ran over to the dining room, eager to enjoy their time together.

At the table, Ruby said, "I'm glad you all could come. It's sad that Teams JNPR, CFVY, and Sun and Neptune couldn't come, though." The aforementioned Huntsmen and Huntresses already had plans, preventing them from attending.

Blake replied, "I know, but it's good enough that we could gather here." At this, all the adults nodded. Soon, they began eating their dinner.

…

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree after dinner. It was time to exchange gifts. Church bounced excitedly while his friends smiled eagerly. Rubbing his hands, Church opened his present, and started cheering when he got an odachi. The squeal skyrocketed when he found out the blade's structure used the Soshu Kitae method.

Robin whooped when she opened her gift, which was a pair of shotgun gauntlets almost exactly like her mother's. However, each gauntlet also had a contraption that would pop out a blade for surprise attacks and tight situations.

Nelly smiled faintly when he opened the box and found a whip. Let it be known that Nelly's extremely questionable choice of weapons compensated for making far fewer innuendos than his father. The others made mental notes to be careful whenever the whip was out.

Finally, Will opened her present. When she opened the box, which was suspiciously large, she gasped. Pulling the content out, she raised a great-claymore larger than her entire body out of the box. Giving it a few swings, the Schnee heiress smiled happily.

As the four teenagers enjoyed their new weapons, the adults exchanged their own gifts. Naturally, Ruby and Caboose both got boxes of cookies. Yang and Tucker were given clothes since nobody wanted to get them things the couple would want, Donut and Blake got books of various subjects, and Omicron and Weiss received music albums.

Church, Robin, Nelly, and Will ran outside to try using their new weapons. Looking outside, Omicron smirked in amusement as Nelly accidentally whipped Church, causing him to trip over a rock.

As the four went on with their shenanigans, Teams RWBY and CDLT shared stories about their time as students. They deliberately avoided mentioning anything involving the incident with Yang's arm, but Yang didn't care. After all, Adam Taurus was paying for his crimes.

"Oh, don't forget the time Caboose thought that Uncle Qrow was a tax collector!" laughed Yang. Caboose smiled sheepishly as everyone else laughed at the memory. Catching her breath, the blonde continued, "I've never seen him run so fast! But really, I wonder what the others are doing right now."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew was having a wild party with Teams CFVY, JNPR, and Sun and Neptune. The chaos started when Nora and Velvet accidentally walked under the mistletoe. The result was a madly blushing Jaune, a catatonic Ren, screaming Reds and Blues, a shocked Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Washington, a sighing Carolina, a furiously blushing Velvet wiping her mouth, and a grinning Nora licking her lips.

"They're probably having their own party," said Omicron, "but I know that my sister will keep them under control." Little did they know that they were wrong. Carolina was leaving to go to a bar to deal with her headache.

Quite some time later, everyone was gathered in the living room, chatting happily. While Will and Robin were talking, everyone else stopped and stared. Robin asked, "What?" When Nelly pointed above her head with an amused look on his face, the two girls looked up and blushed.

Right above them, the mistletoe dangled innocently. The two girls tried to move away, but Church used his semblance, which would attract things together with varying degrees of force, to keep them from moving away. Nelly, feeling like speeding up the process, pulled out his whip and casually held it, slowly licking it in a sensual manner. Was it late to mention that he had kinky tastes?

Gulping, Robin turned back to Will, whose only reaction to Nelly's action was a slight whimper. They locked eyes, and then slowly leaned in. As their lips pressed together for several seconds, everyone else pulled out their scrolls and took photos so they could embarrass the two girls in the future.

As Will and Robin separated, they noticed what the others did. They screamed in horror and rage and pulled out their newly acquired weapons. Chasing everyone out of the house, the duo screamed bloody murder as they tried to get them to delete the pictures.

…

A few days later, the families gathered together again. Robin and Will calmed down about the Christmas incident, but still couldn't look at each other without blushing. To make things worse, they found out that Nora and Velvet were in the same situation. That did very little to reassure them, due to what they knew about Nora.

During the evening, Church begged for a snowball fight. Although it was almost night, everyone agreed. Plus, they would have a good view of the beautiful night sky. At the moment, the group was separated into two teams. The first team consisted of Ruby, Weiss, Donut, Tucker, Church, and Robin. Caboose, Blake, Yang, Omicron, Nelly, and Will were on the other team. For some unknown reason, Will seemed to constantly target Robin, and vice versa.

So far, the snowball fight in the favor of Ruby's team due to Donut's accuracy. However, Yang managed to even out the odds by throwing ridiculously large snowballs that slowed down anything hit by it. Robin was about to yell a taunt, but a snowball thrown by Will slammed into her mouth.

She choked on the snow then fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone ran to her, concerned. In unison, the adults said, "One of you kids give her the proper emergency treatment. Think of it as training." Church promptly excused himself, stating that he was not going to kiss his cousin. Nelly did the same, stating that he didn't want to make Yang and Tucker angry at him for kissing their daughter.

Everyone stared at Will. Will whimpered then gave in after a few more seconds. She sighed as she looked at Robin. After the ten-second-long worst moment of her life, Robin coughed as she woke up. Looking up into Will's blushing face and everyone's knowing smiles, she figured out what happened.

She and Will gave each other subtle nods, knowing what they were going to do next. They pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the others, planning to exact their revenge. As they were about to charge, something unexpected happened.

A loud explosion echoed through the air. They looked up just in time to see the firework show begin. Their anger forgotten, the two girls dropped their weapons and watched the bright explosions of light in wonder.

Unknown to them, the others gathered around them. As the adults hugged their children, the night sky lit up in colorful lights. Nostalgically, Weiss said, "Omicron, remember how you proposed to me on this night all those years ago?"

Smiling, Omicron nodded and replied, "Of course. We had dinner together then I proposed to you during the firework show in front of everyone. I'm still trying to figure out how Yang managed to arrange a party that fast when she found out." Said woman grinned widely, proud of herself.

Interrupting, Ruby yelled, "Come on, guys! Let's go to the cliffside where everyone else on Patch is going!" She promptly ran off, closely followed by Caboose and Church. The rest of the group glanced at each other and ran after the happy-go-lucky family.

At the cliffside, families gathered for the countdown. Children clung to their parents, the elderly smiled, and food stands served everyone. Yang and Tucker immediately went to the foods stands, and returned minutes later, carrying ridiculously large amounts of food.

Soon, the countdown began. The fireworks became more magnificent, and everyone started chanting. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Zero!" The fireworks lit up the sky much more than they did before.

As celebrations began around them, the four families embraced. With joy, the parents all said, "Happy new year!" The shout was then echoed by their children, and was quickly followed by everyone else at the cliffside. The families celebrated all night long under the starlit sky, and they would all be there until dawn.

 **And there it is! Sorry if it's short. I was really hard-pressed to finish it. After all, I started it just the day before Christmas. Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you'll have a happy new year!**

 **Tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	8. Reunity

**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot on my mind, including personal family things. So here it is, the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or RWBY**

Blake sighed as she looked out at the horizon, a cup of tea in her hand. As she was about to take another sip, a voice made itself known, startling her. "I knew you would look better without the bow," said Sun.

She sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Some time later, she finished her story. She looked at Sun to see his reaction. To her surprise, he took the information rather calmly, even though he was in shock for a moment.

Thinking for a moment, Sun took a deep breath. He said, "I heard some workers talking about huge shipments of Dust coming in from Atlas. And by huge, I mean as in a big Schnee Company freighter huge. It's probably enough to tell if the White Fang is robbing the Dust. Is that enough for you?"

Blake nodded in agreement. "Let's go," she said.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Team CDLT wandered around Vale, searching for Blake. Tucker sighed and muttered, "This is going nowhere. Walking around and yelling her name won't work." A few feet behind, Omicron took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

Ruby protested, "We have to find her! She's our teammate!" Yang vigorously nodded in agreement, but Weiss scoffed. She was against finding Blake, but the others were insistent on finding answers. The group continued their search. A few minutes later, they ran into Penny.

The girl cheerfully greeted, "Hello, friends!" She waved enthusiastically, and continued, "If it does not offend you, I would like to know what you are doing at this time being." Her unusual way of speaking made Tucker and Omicron suspicious, but they said nothing.

Ruby replied, "We're looking for Blake! She's been missing all night!"

Penny answered, "You mean the cat Faunus?"

Omicron's eyes narrowed. He asked, "How do you know she's a cat Faunus?"

Without hesitation, the orange haired girl said, "She had cat ears."

Confused, Yang asked, "How do you know about her ears? She wears a… bow…"

Awkwardly, Ruby whispered, "She _does_ like tuna a lot." A few feet away, tumbleweed rolled down the street.

Caboose blinked and asked, "Can we just find our friend already?" The leader of Team CDLT knew from experience with his seventeen sisters that Blake wanted time alone, but also knew that she had to talk to them. He lost count of all the times he played psychiatrist with his sisters every time they got upset. Even though he wasn't the best listener, he tried his best to help any way he could.

Everyone agreed, and after settling the conversation, let Penny join their search.

At the docks, Blake watched in disbelief as Roman Torchwick directed White Fang grunts around, ordering them to move suspiciously large crates. Behind her, Sun grimaced and crossed his arms. He hoped that the terrorist organization wouldn't be involved, but they arrived shortly after the Dust crates were unloaded.

By the time the monkey Faunus realized Blake was about to charge in, it was too late. The girl landed behind Roman and held Gambol Shroud's blade to his throat. He grumbled, "Oh, for fu-"

Blake growled, "Nobody move!" Reaching up and removing her bow, she asked, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you helping this scum?"

Roman rolled his eyes and drawled, "Sweetheart, didn't you get the memo? We're working together now!" As he spoke, multiple Bullheads flew in, dropping more White Fang members. Sensing the girl's shock and hesitation, he fired a piece of fire Dust into the ground, pulled himself away, and swung Melodic Cudgel at her, knocking her back.

Back in the city, everyone looked in the direction of the sound of the explosion. Ruby frowned and muttered, "Oh, no…" She quickly ran off towards the docks, Penny following a moment later. Several blocks away, Team CDLT did the same.

Back at the docks, Sun gasped and leapt in as the criminal raised his cane to fire on Blake. He pulled out his weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He threw a banana peel at Roman, hitting him in the face. As Roman glared and swung his cane, blocking the pair of nunchucks. He was forced to dodge, however, when he realized that the boy's weapons were also shotguns. He started backpedaling as he had to block not only two pairs of nunchucks, but also four shotguns. As he and Sun clashed, they alternated between striking and shooting at each other.

Meanwhile, Blake attacked the White Fang members, dodging gunfire and fighting back whenever she saw an opening. As they kept fighting, more White Fang grunts dropped in from Bullheads. Slowly, however, the two teens were overwhelmed.

Just as it seemed the duo was about to be defeated, a torrent of ice swept out, freezing grunts who were too slow to move out of the way. Blake and Sun tensed as a shadowed figure approached. It held a large contraption, which promptly spewed more ice, driving the White Fang members back. As the two got a better look, they saw that it was Omicron, clad in his armor and wielding Wolf Hunt.

Sun was nervous, but when he saw Blake visibly relax, he realized that Omicron was an ally. He said, "Thanks for the save. I'm Sun. Who're you?"

Omicron said, **"I'm Omicron. The others will be here soon. Speaking of which, duck. My team is here."** Sun was confused, but did as he was told. A moment later, he realized why. Caboose led the charge, firing on the frozen grunts with the help of Freckles. Tucker came in a moment later, drop kicking the largest White Fang member he saw. Donut, though, stayed back, and instead, threw grenades at the surrounding grunts with expert accuracy. Ruby and Penny ran in seconds later, but Weiss and Yang were nowhere to be found.

Tucker grimaced as he looked at the Bullheads, which were still dropping more White Fang members. He angrily asked, "When will these guys run out of people to send down here?"

Penny shouted, "I'm combat ready! Please hold off these criminals while I handle the Bullheads." The pack on her back opened, and several swords floated out, connected to her by nearly invisible steel wires. They shot out and struck multiple grunts, blocking swords and bullets alike. However, she was forced back as a lieutenant swung a large blade at her. Two of her swords shot back and buried themselves in a wall. The robotic girl then retracted the wires, pulling her back. The blades then formed a circle, pointing at the Bullheads. They spun in a circular pattern quickly, forming a ball of energy at the tip of the makeshift cannon.

Penny shoved her hands forwards, sending the aura sphere at the flying transports in the form of a laser. The Bullheads fell apart, dropping White Fang members, crates, weapons, and other miscellaneous items. For a moment, Team CDLT swore they saw a velociraptor among the falling items. Then again, it would be Caboose's second time seeing a dinosaur, since he saw one the time he ended up in the Halo Reach campaign by accident.

Roman growled as he ran away. He muttered, "These kids just keep getting weirder!" He hopped into the nearest intact Bullhead, which flew away.

Moments later, Vale's police force arrived to arrest the White Fang members who were unable to escape in time, being either frozen or unconscious. Unfortunately, Sun and Teams RWBY and CDLT were subjected to nearly half an hour of interrogation. Fortunately, General Ironwood showed up, which resulted in the authorities leaving.

Ruby saw Weiss approaching. She said, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained everything and she doesn't actually wear a bow. She has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute…" She trailed off as her teammate ignored her and approached the Faunus.

Blake said, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

Weiss held up a hand and interjected, "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" At Blake's confused look, she finished, "Twelve hours. That means I had twelve hours to think about this, and I've decided… I don't care!"

Team CDLT stood back and watched as Team RWBY reunited. Caboose and Donut sniffled, tearing up from emotional overloads. Tucker rolled his eyes, but smiled. Omicron, though, approached the girls. He spoke up. "Weiss," he said, getting the girl's attention. "You're not as bad as I thought. I guess I should apologize for how I was back then."

Weiss smiled and replied, "You are forgiven. I know that I wasn't being considerate of what the others were thinking. Perhaps we can start over?" Omicron smiled and nodded, offering her his hand. She accepted it and shook it, starting the beginning of their rekindled acquaintanceship.

Back at Beacon, Ozpin sighed as Ironwood spoke with him. The general said, "Ozpin, my scientists have discovered a spatial anomaly. They're successfully opened it and made a portal. We don't know what's on the other side, though. While I normally wouldn't let anyone else know, I had a feeling that told me otherwise. Is there any chance you could send a team to assist me?" He was surprised when the headmaster answered almost immediately.

Ozpin said, "I have a team that may be able to help. They say they're from another world, so they might have some knowledge of what's on the other side. I'll call for them when they return from the city. Can you meet them in person?"

The militaristic leader frowned and replied, "With the Vytal Festival coming up this year, I came early to prepare security measures and brought some soldiers and robots as assistance. Perhaps it would be best if we continue this conversation when your chosen team arrives. After all, I am in no hurry right now."

Ozpin nodded and asserted, "Very well. I'll call them up here to talk about the mission with you."

…

The two teams sat in a Bullhead headed for Beacon. As the battle was tiring, they decided to make their trip back to the school quicker. To pass the time, Omicron looked through the data in his suit. The others watched him curiously, seeing the code float in front of him on a holographic screen. Suddenly, the teen tensed and asked, "What's this doing here?" He tapped on something and to everyone's surprise, an eye comprised of two bright blue arcs, two fainter arcs, and a light blue ring filled with cyan streaks that seemed to reach out of the screen appeared.

The familiar AI said, "Oh dear, it seems that I have been found. It is a pleasure to see you again, Omicron." The familiar voice made Team CDLT stiffen in shock.

Omicron quickly asked, "F.I.L.L.S., what are you doing here?"

The AI replied, "I will explain first. I am an amalgamation of the Reds and Blues' tank program Sheila, the original F.I.L.L.S., and Chairman Hargrove's copy of F.I.L.L.S. As I am them and not them at the same time, it would be a pleasure if you gave me a new name, as you are technically my superior."

Absorbing the information, the two teams were silent. Finally, the AI of Team CDLT spoke up and suggested, "How about Syzygy? It refers to when three celestial objects align, and you are made from the merging of three AI." Pondering the name, his fellow AI agreed. Omicron continued, "Well then, Syzygy, can you tell me what you're doing?" The newly named AI began to explain how F.I.L.L.S. downloaded Sheila and herself into Omicron's suit, while leaving behind an encrypted message for the copy she left behind.

Seeing the interaction between them, Tucker piped up and exclaimed, "Hey, I should check my suit too!" He was surprised, however, when he found a recorded message. The surprise turned to a mix of shock and horror when he saw that it was from Epsilon.

Everyone curiously looked to him when they heard him gasp. Shaking, he started the recording. Epsilon stood there and said, "Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop…" Donut, Caboose, and Tucker suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"But with your help, these memories... they- they took form! They became _my voice_ , my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that." For a moment, the other AI fragments aside from the Alpha appeared for a moment surrounding Epsilon, then disappeared.

"I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time... Hehe, it was actually _Doyle_ who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after.

"But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith."

Epsilon's form flickered between his fellow AI fragments, then finally glowed brightly and shattered into silvery particles of light.

"Ain't that a bitch."

Silence was the only thing in the Bullhead as everyone stared at the recording. Team RWBY and Omicron were in shock, and Caboose, Tucker, and Donut were horrified. Finally, Caboose started to whimper. It gradually led to crying. "No! We lost Church again! And this time, he's gone forever!" Tucker clenched his fists while Ruby hugged Caboose in comfort. The girls didn't know what the recording was about, but they could tell that the hologram was of a good friend.

Donut, Weiss, and Blake bowed their heads and made a small prayer. Yang, on the other hand, failed to understand what happened and, as a result, didn't read the atmosphere. She asked, "Sheesh, you're all upset! What's the big deal about this guy?" She was not prepared for the three simulation troopers to lash out at her in rage.

Caboose snarled, "Don't say bad things about Church! He was my best friend!"

Tucker yelled, "Take that back! Church was the biggest asshole I knew, but he was still one of us!"

Donut coldly said, "Give me a reason to not blow you out of here."

Ruby acted quickly and slapped Yang. She scolded, "Yang, apologize! That was rude of you to say bad things about someone who died!"

Yang's eyes widened when she finally realized what was happening. She managed to say, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was your friend!"

The three members of Team CDLT slowly calmed down. Caboose spoke up. "I'm sorry about what we said," he whispered, "I just don't like it when people say bad things about my friends." He looked down and pulled his knees up to his chest. For the rest of the trip back to Beacon, nobody said a word.

When the Bullhead landed, the group saw Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood standing before then. The headmaster of Beacon calmly said, "Team CDLT, come with us to my office. We have a mission for you." Ignoring the shocked looks from the girls, the armored boys nodded and followed the trio.

Sitting down at his desk, Ozpin said, "James, this is the team I was telling you about."

The Atlesian growled and retorted, "You seriously expect me to believe that these children are soldiers from another world? That's ridiculous, and quite frankly, impossible! They've probably never fought in an actual battle in their life!"

Tucker, taking a deep breath to calm down, said, "Here's our proof. I found it while I was looking through the suit's data." He played Epsilon's final message. When it ended, he asked, "Do you believe us now?"

Mind reeling from the recording, James said, "As general of the Atlesian military, I apologize. I should have reserved judgement until after hearing what you had to say." Turning to Ozpin, he inquired, "Ozpin, you trusted this team to assist me with the dilemma I had. Are you sure that they can be trusted with _that_ too?"

The headmaster nodded. He replied, "If they trust us enough to keep it a secret that they're from another world, we can trust them to not tell anyone what we're going to tell them." Turning to the team, he asked, "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Tucker said, "I don't read them."

Donut said, "I don't have one."

Omicron said, "I've never read them before."

Caboose excitedly said, "I used to read them a lot with my sisters when I was little! My favorite one was about the old man giving magic powers to four girls who helped him!"

Ozpin smiled and said, "I'm glad that one of you knows that story. Let me explain why this is important."

…

After the story finished, Ozpin said, "And the current Fall Maiden is in critical condition. We've hidden her at the moment, so let's move on to what I've called you here for. James, please explain."

The general explained, "My scientists have somehow created a portal. We're confirmed that it's safe for to go through, but we don't know what's on the other side. As you four are from another world, I'd like you to go through it with some of my soldiers and see what's there. Will you accept this mission?"

After a small group discussion, Caboose said, "Okay! We'll go. Maybe there are things on the other side that can help us all!"

James replied, "Then you're in luck. The portal is on my aircraft. Let's go."

An hour later, Team CDLT and a group of Atlesian soldiers stood in front of a glowing blue wormhole. The leader of the soldiers announced, "Alright, men, it's time to go through! Let's go!" The group went through, and were surprised at what was on the other side.

They were on what seemed to be an island. As they looked around, they noticed that there was a moon in the sky. The squad of soldiers were amazed to see a moon that was intact, and some pulled out their scrolls to take pictures. The communications squad quickly pulled out their equipment, looking for a good place to put them.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey, who're you guys?!" Spinning around, everyone aimed their weapons at the source of the voice. They saw a man clad in orange armor aim what appeared to be a combination of a grenade launcher and large blade at them. The man repeated, "Answer me now! Who are you guys?"

Lowering his battle rifle, Tucker asked, "Is that you, Grif?"

Stunned, Grif lowered the Grif Shot and said, "Tucker? Caboose? Donut? How did you three get here? And who are those guys?"

 **Yep. RWBY Rex makes an appearance in this story. Fun fact, you DO see the dino among the falling White Fang members in the scene where Penny destroys the Bullheads. And yes, I'm an asshole for leaving it at a cliffhanger.**

 **Tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	9. AN: Net Neutrality

**So... yeah. Net neutrality is being removed. This will affect us all in a bad way. Our lives rely heavily on technology, and by extent, the Internet. For me, it'll be pretty bad.**

 **You see, I'm a staff member of an online newspaper, and it's pretty obvious why no net neutrality will be very bad for me. If net neutrality is removed, then the flow of Internet traffic will be controlled by companies to be faster in some parts and slower than others. If I end up in the slower category, then how will I be able to do my job?**

 **Something has to be done about this, since, as I said earlier, we'll all be affected in a bad way. I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you understand, and I apologize for the inconvenience.**


End file.
